


Plane Crash.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Batmoore One shot series. [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened if Julia had been the one to find the crash site first in the season two opener instead of Ryan and found the suit first. Can they find Kate and if they do will she be alive or will the city of Gotham lose their hero forever.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Sophie Moore, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Matthew Casey/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton (Arrow TV 2012)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Batmoore One shot series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967992
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Batmoore/Kagan one shot fanfic called Plane Crash i hope you all enjoy it.

(Out on the streets of Gotham in Mark's truck both him and Julia are on the way back to Crow Head Quarters talking and joking around as their joking around Mark says 

something that gets her to hit him making him laugh as their laughing at what he said they hear something flying way to low fly over his truck getting him to look up 

at it.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Julia: What?  
Mark: I just saw plane fly right over us.  
Julia: That's normal.  
Mark: No. It was way to low.  
Julia: What?

(He shows her and she looks at it.)

Julia: Oh my god.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he quickly answers it.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah. Hey Kara just got a signal from Kate.  
Mark: Kate! She was in National City.  
Alex: Mark her plane took off two hours ago.

(He looks at Julia and speeds up.)

Mark: Have Kara continue her way here me and Julia will check it out.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Julia.)

Mark: Call Luke and tell him.  
Julia: Okay.

(Mark continues on towards where the Plane was headed.)

Mark: You see anywhere?  
Julia: No it's to low.  
Mark: Shit. 

(He calls Kara who answers.)

Kara: I lost track of the plane.  
Mark: Damn. Julia have either him or Mary try and get a hold of Kate.  
Julia: If she's on the plane.  
Mark: If she would of landed her phone would be on.

(She nods her head at him as he sees something ahead.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: I think the plane crashed.

(She looks out of the windshield and sees the flames from the fire.)

Kara: Mark that was Kate's plane.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: The plane that just crashed was Kate's.  
Mark: Fuck.

(He hangs up and speeds up a little more and continues on his way to the crash site. Seconds later they arrive at the crash site and look at each other as he puts the 

truck in park and shuts off once it's off they both get out and close their doors as they look around Mark and Julia both rush into the crash site looking for any 

survivors as their looking through it Mark comes up to something and looks at it.)

Mark: Julia!

(She turns and looks at him then rushes over to him.)

Julia: What's wrong?

(He kneels down and picks it up.)

Mark: It's her suit.

(She takes it from him and looks around the area.)

Julia: Kate!  
Mark: Kate!

(When they don't get an answer she grabs up the suit and the cowl and they start looking around for her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Julia: Kate!

(When they still don't hear anything he looks at her and gets worried about Kate and about what happened to the plane.)

Julia: She's not dead. She can't be.  
Mark: I know. And i'm not about give up on her either.  
Julia: Okay. Because if you did. I'd have to hurt you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'd never do that. I've had enough loss in my life thank you. And Kate won't be another friend i lose. Kate!  
Julia: Mark!  
Mark: We gotta get that back to Wayne tower.

(She nods her head at him then they both turn to walk off as they hear someone calling for anyone and walk over to her Mark seeing a duffle on the ground grabs it up 

and has Julia put the suit and cowl into it once it's in there he closes it up and she puts it over her shoulder as they get to where the person is they kneel down 

next to them.)

Mark: Hey hey. You are right?  
Woman: Yeah i'm fine i wasn't in the crash i heard it while i was in my van asleep.  
Mark: You heard what happened?

(She nods her head at him.)

Julia: Did you see anyone walk off?  
Woman: I haven't seen anyone but him.

(Mark looks down and feels for pulse.)

Mark: He's alive. You sure you weren't hurt?  
Woman: No. I'm okay. Was anyone on board?  
Mark: A friend of ours. This was her plane.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Woman: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay. What's your name?  
Woman: Ryan wilder!  
Mark: Well Ryan thanks for coming out here.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him. Then they both get up and walk off as they walk off Mark turns and looks at her then has Julia walk ahead of him. Then he 

walks back over to her.)

Mark: Ryan!

(She looks up at him.)

Mark: You ever need anything.

(He pulls his card out and hands it to her.)

Mark: Feel free to call me anytime are right.

(She takes it from him and nods her head at him as he gets up and walks off again. As he gets up to the truck he looks at Julia.)

Julia: That was nice.  
Mark: Kate would of done it.

(She laughs at him as they both get into the truck as they get in they close their doors and Mark goes to start the truck up and puts his head down trying to keep from 

losing it then smacks his steering wheel.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Julia: We're gonna find her.  
Mark: Yeah but the question is.  
Julia: What?  
Mark: Will she be alive or dead Julia?

(She looks at him and then looks off before she answers him.)

Julia: I don't know. Mark she would of needed the suit in order to survive a fall like that.  
Mark: I know.

(Then he turns it on and then puts it into reverse then backs it up and turns it into the direction of Wayne Tower to take the suit back down to the Bat Cave. On the 

way back to Wayne Tower Mark's phone goes off again he looks at the number not knowing it he goes to ignore it but then looks at Julia whose hoping they know who it is 

and Mark answers it.)

Mark: Tell me it's you?  
Bruce: Hey.

(He pulls over and puts his head relived.)

Mark: Bruce!  
Bruce: I just saw it on the news.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Bruce: Is she okay?  
Julia: We don't know. They have search party's out now looking for her.  
Bruce: Okay.  
Mark: We'll find her Bruce. If it's the last thing we do. We'll find her.  
Bruce: Okay. Because i don't think i could handle losing another cousin. I mean i know i still have Veracity. But Her and Mary they can't lose Kate.  
Mark: And they won't.  
Bruce: Call me and give me updates on Kate. I'll see about catching the next flight out to Gotham.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up with him as Mark looks at Julia.)

Mark: Kate can't be dead.  
Julia: I know.  
Mark: You are right?

(Julia looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: No. 

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her as he turns back out onto the street to continue their way onto Wayne tower. Back out at the crash site both Jacob and 

Sophie are looking for Kate but haven't had any luck in finding her as their search for her continues Sophie calls out for her.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Jacob: Kate!

(When they still don't get answers Sophie looks off.)

Sophie: We'll find her.

(He nods his head at her. Later over at Wayne Tower both Mark and Julia walk into Kate's office and look around it. As their looking Julia walks over to the book case 

and turns the shadow box with Martha's pearl neckless in it once it's open she calls Mark who walks over to her and walks onto the elevator with her once their both on 

she closes the door and then pushes the lever down and they head down towards the Bat Cave. As they get there the door opens and they walk off of it as they walk off 

they head towards Luke and Mary.)

Mark: Luke!

(He looks over at him and Mark hands him the duffel bag to him and he takes it to look at the suit.)

Mark: It's all there. Cowl included.  
Mary: Kate!  
Mark: We don't know. Their still looking for her. 

(She looks off Mark walks over to her and turns her around.)

Mark: We're going to find her. Supergirl and the rest of her team are coming into Gotham to help us find her.  
Mary: My dad isn't going to like that.  
Mark: Yeah well. He's not gonna have much choice. They want to help us find her.  
Luke: Anyone else coming?  
Mark: As far as i know. It's just her and her team.

(He nods his head at him as he looks off.)

Luke: What are the odds of her surviving that crash without the suit on?

(Mark looks at him and then to Julia.)

Julia: It's not very likely Luke. But we all gotta hope we'll find her.  
Luke: I sure as hell hope so.

(Mark looks off not sure of to do or say to either one of them as far as Kate goes.)

Mark: I got a call from Bruce.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Luke: Bruce!  
Mark: He said he saw news of her plane crash on the news.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Luke: That's what gets his attention. Kate's plane going down?  
Mark: I know.  
Luke: She's been back in Gotham for two years. Close to three years and now he calls. Where the hell was he when i called him about her coming back to Gotham or when 

Tommy Elliott broke into his warehouse for the Rail gun. Where the hell was he then?

(Both Mark and Julia look at him and then look off.)

Luke: But his cousin's plane going down gets his attention. Mark he wasn't even around when Veracity and her bandmates plane went down. But i was able to get a hold of 

Kate and their father but could i get a hold of Bruce no.

(Mark grabs him and looks at him.)

Mark: Now look i know you're upset and frustrated we all are. Me and Julia were wondering the samething. It doesn't surprise us in the least that Bruce suddenly got a 

hold of us not long after Kate's plane went down. And it threw up one hell of a red flag to us that Kate's plane had just gone down. The News crews hadn't even arrived 

on scene yet. Hell the Crows hadn't even arrived yet but yet some how he are ready knew.

Kara: I called and told him.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kara: Brainy was able to find Bruce's number and called him.  
Mark: He answered for him?  
Kara: No. I left him a message saying i was a friend of Kate's and that i was told by Supergirl about her plane going down.

(Mark looks at her and then to Julia who looks off.)

Mark: Tell me?  
Kara: I xrayed that whole area Mark. 

(He sits down and then looks at the suit.)

Mark: When me and Julia found this it was out of the bag.

(Kara looks at him.)

Luke: What?  
Mark: I think Kate was getting ready to put it on when the plane went down.

(They all look at him and then he rushes from the Bat cave along with Julia. Later back out at the crash site Mark and Julia are back out there looking around for 

Kate.)

Mark: Kate!  
Julia: Kate!  
Mark: Kate!  
Julia: Kate!

(As they continue the search they walk up to Sophie and Jacob.)

Sophie: Anything?  
Mark: No. Kate!

(As they continue their search for her Mark sees something up ahead and runs over to it. As he gets there he sees what it is and then looks around.)

Mark: Kate!

(He leans down to pick it up once he has it he turns and looks at Sophie whose over by Jacob and Julia looking around for her.)

Sophie: Kate! 

(Over by Mark he's looking at the picture then looks off again as he calls her.)

Mark: Sophie!

(She looks over at him and he waves her over to him she rushes over to him and he hands her the picture. Seeing it she grabs it from him and looks at it.)

Sophie: Oh my god.

(She goes to fall but he grabs her and hangs onto her as Julia and Jacob run up to them.)

Sophie: Kate!

(He keeps a hold of her as he looks up at Jacob and Julia.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: It was a picture of her and Kate at the academy.

(He kneels down next to her and takes the picture from her and looks at it.)

Jacob: Damn it.

(Over the next several hours the four of them remain out there looking for Kate along with Kara and Alex when they can't find Kate they call it off for the night and 

head home for the night and plan to head back out in the morning to see if they can't locate Kate than.)

The following morning.

(It's the next day and as he promised Sophie and Jacob he's back out there seeing if he can't find Kate but the more he looks for her the more he starts to think she 

didn't make it out of the plane alive but is trying really hard not to think that way. Then one of the Crows agents walks up to him.)

Agent: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: We just located the black box from the plane.  
Mark: And?  
Agent: It's beaten up. I gotta get it back to our office.  
Mark: Okay. I'll call and let the commander know.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to think.)

Mark: God Kate where the hell are you?

(Then he turns and walks off. Later back over at Wayne tower Mark walks into Kate's office and sits down on the couch as he sits down he puts his head down and 

continues to try to keep from losing it then he gets up and walks outside onto the balcony as he gets out there he leans on the railing and looks out at the city 

hoping that he'll get a call saying that they found Kate and that she's alive. But he doesn't see that happening given how long it's been since the plane went down and 

there still being no sign of her. As he's standing out there someone walks into Kate's office and looks around for anyone when she doesn't see anyone she looks out on 

the balcony then walks over to it as she gets there she walks out and sees Mark there seeing him she closes the door and walks over to him as she gets there she calls 

out for him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her seeing her he stands up and can see the look on her face and can tell she's just as upset by Kate's plane crash he grabs her into him and 

hugs her getting her to break down in his arms as she breaks down they both fall to the floor and both fall apart knowing there's a very good chance they might not 

ever see Kate again. As their sitting there Mary walks into the office and sees them both out there and knows Mark had been trying to be strong for her and Luke by 

trying to keep from breaking down but as she looks out at him out on the balcony holding who thinks looks like Reagan can tell he's being just as effected by Kate's 

disappearance as everyone else. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's in the training room beating on the punching bag as he's beating on it he starts having flashes 

of the night he lost Ares and Santino as he's seeing those two deaths in his head he starts punching the bag harder and faster as he continues to beat on the bag 

Sophie walks by the room and can see Mark beating on it and can tell he's got a lot on his mind mainly now with Kate being missing and not being able to do anything to 

find her. As of knowing someones watching him he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.

(He grabs the bag and stops it then walks over to her as he's taking the gloves off and puts them down as she tosses him a towel once he has it he wipes himself down 

then looks at her.)

Mark: I'd ask how you're doing but.  
Sophie: Not good. I mean it's been hours since her plane went down and we still have nothing on what brought it down.  
Mark: Or who.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Sophie: I just. I never thought i'd ever be this scared Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Scared?  
Sophie: Yeah. I mean for over two years Kate's been back in my life and because of it i started questioning things.  
Mark: Like your marriage?

(She nods her head at him.)

Sophie: And i never wanted to say anything because well. I just.

(Mark looks at her and knows what she's trying not to say.)

Mark: Sophie if your mother can't accept who you are or accept you for loving someone of the same sex.  
Sophie: I started to understand that a long time ago.  
Mark: Julia!  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: She can be a good listener.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Yeah she can be. She can also give really good advice.  
Mark: I know that. And no i don't see Reagan that way.

(Sophie walks off laughing at him.)

Mark: What is it with you and Julia seriously.  
Sophie: I'm sorry. I had too.  
Mark: I love Reagan yes i do. But she's like a sister to me.  
Sophie: Okay okay i'm sorry. It's just Mary told me and Julia that she saw Reagan at Kate's office.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Believe it or not Sophie we're not the only ones being effected by Kate being missing.  
Sophie: I know that.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I just. I'm trying to put things together but i can't. Four days ago we were here talking and then the next she's not here Mark it's not fair.  
Mark: I know. We're gonna find her Sophie don't give up.  
Sophie: I'm trying not to.  
Mark: Sophie we're going to find her. 

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Now would be a good time to tell us something. Or let us know that Kate's alive or dead.

(Then he walks over to the punching bag and punches it without the gloves and hurts his hand but doesn't care as he continues to beat on it until he stops and falls to 

the floor.)

Mark: KATE!

(Unknown to him someone had seen his out burst and feels bad for him. Then they walk over to him and grab him up and hangs onto him getting him to lean into them not 

caring who it is. Suddenly knowing who it is he keeps a hold of her.)

Maggie: We're gonna find her.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.

(She puts her forehead against the back of his head then his phone goes off he goes into his pocket and grabs it out in pain from his hand but ignores it and grabs the 

phone out once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: Bruce is here.

(He hangs up and rushes out of the room quickly followed by Maggie. Later over at Wayne Tower they both walk into Kate's office and see Bruce there seeing him Mark 

suddenly knowing what to do walks over to him and punches him sending him to the ground he looks up at him and knows why he did it.)

Bruce: I asked for that.  
Mark: She'd been back in Gotham for two years Bruce. 

(He looks at him and can tell he's just as pissed off at him.)

Mark: Her plane goes down and all of sudden you get incontact with us.

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Bruce: I know and i'm sorry it's taken me this long to get in contact and i wish i had reached out earlier. I mean she's my cousin i should of reached out earlier.  
Mary: So why the hell didn't you? Why did it take Kate's plane crashing in order to get you to do so. I mean Kara never should of had to get in contact with you. 

(He looks at her and and then looks off not sure of how to answer them.)

Mary: Kate going missing never should of been the reason why you all sudden decided to come back to Gotham.  
Bruce: Mary!

(she walks over to him and shoves him.)

Mary: You gave up on us Bruce.

(He looks at her in shock and then to Luke who looks off.)

Mary: You gave up on the city you swore to protect. After you disappeared Kate came home and she took up the job you gave up on all because of some psycho.

(Bruce looks at her and then looks off again as Mark grabs Mary who looks at him.)

Mary: Heroes aren't supposed to give up Bruce. 

(Luke looks at her and knows the hell she's going through.)

Mary: My sister is missing Bruce and because she's missing that's the reason you wanted to come home.  
Bruce: Mary!  
Mary: I hate you.

(He looks at her in shock as Mark grabs her into him and she turns around and hugs him Mark looks at Luke whose trying to wrap what Mary just said to Bruce around his 

brain. Then she pulls away from him and looks at his hand.)

Mary: What happened to your hand?  
Mark: Punching bag.

(She walks him over to the chair and has him sit down once he's seated she starts working on his hand after Luke hands her the First aid kit. After working on Mark's 

hand and bandaging it up she looks over at Luke whose just as upset as everyone else then she walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Back over at 

Crow Head Quarters Sophie's reading the letter that Kate had written out for her as she's reading she learns the one thing she's known all along but was just waiting 

for Kate to tell her. Herself. After reading the words i am Batwoman and that she lied to her because she loved her Sophie found herself breaking down once again 

because she has once again lost Kate only for good this time. Because with no one knowing where she is and starting to wonder if they'll ever see her again. Meanwhile 

over on the building Jacob runs up to the bat signal and sets it up once it's set up he turns it on hoping to see Kate come and land in front of him. After his 

conversation with Alice and her telling him that Kate's been Batwoman all along he at first didn't wanna believe it until Alice spilled it out for him and then told 

him to come and turn the light hoping he'll see her and hoping it's not true. That is until after a few minutes of her not showing up he knows the truth and then looks 

around.)

Jacob: Oh god. Kate!

(Behind him someone walks up to him and turns him around seeing who it is she smiles at him as he hugs her.)

Veracity: I'm sorry i wasn't here dad.

(He nods his head on her shoulder as she continues to hug him. Over at Mark's apartment he's sitting down on the couch thinking about the friend he just lost as he's 

sitting there someone knocks on the door then gets up to walk over to it as he gets there he opens it to find Sophie there and can tell she's been crying.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: Hi.  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Sophie: What's the matter is i'm still in love with Kate and she's not here for me to tell her.

(He looks at her and brings her into the apartment as she walks in she walks over to the stools and sits down as Mark closes the door then he walks over to her and 

hugs her as he's hugging her she's crying in his arms.)

Mark: I'm sorry Sophie.

(She nods her head into his front. Over in the sewers Alice is walking towards the spot where Mouse's body as she's walking towards it someone throws a newspaper 

clipping down into the sewer right in front of her she bends over to pick it up once she has it opens it up and reads what it says. She reads it she crumbles it up and 

then throws it away as someone tackles her to the ground and starts beating on her as she's beating on her Alice is trying to get the upper hand until she stops and 

turns her to look at her.)

Julia: If Kate's dead i'm coming back here to finish the bloody job you understand me?

(Alice nods her head at her.)

Julia: I'm gonna keep looking for her and i won't stop until i find her even if it takes me fifteen years to do.

(Then she punches her again knocking her out cold. Then she gets up and walks off to go and do what she said she'd do and that's try and find Kate even if it takes her 

a lifetime to find her. Julia's gonna keep looking for her even if it kills her. After finally coming too Alice looked around the area where Julia had attacked her and 

had beaten her up after coming too Alice grabbed up the clipping that was dropped down in front of her and opened it up to see the picture of Kate staring her in the 

face and she also finally does something she didn't think she'd ever do for Kate and breaks down right there.)

Alice: Damn it.

(Over the next several days all of Kate's friends and family search non-stop for her with the more time goes by they wonder if they'll ever find her and just before 

they all lost hope of ever finding Kate Mark got a call from Ryan Wilder telling him to meet him over at the old amusement park not wanting to question it he rushed 

right over with Bruce in tow as they got to where she told Mark to meet her Mark called out for her getting her to turn and look at him.)

Ryan: Over here.

(They rush off with her to where she saw the woman they'd been looking for. As they get to where she is she points down at her.)

Ryan: She was over there the last time i saw her.

(They both rush over to her as they get there Mark feels for a pulse and then looks up at Bruce.)

Mark: She's breathing.  
Bruce: Is it Kate?

(He turns her over and sees who it is and breaks down.)

Mark: Kate!

(He looks up at Bruce.)

Mark: It's Kate.

(He rushes down towards him as he gets to him he kneels down next to him and sees Kate there.)

Bruce: We gotta get her to a hospital. There's no telling how long she's been here.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pushes for Kara who quickly flies down towards them. As she gets there she carefully picks her up and then quickly takes her off towards Mary's clinic. Later they 

all rush in to see her.)

Mark: Hey hey come on let Mary work on her. I know we all wanna see her but let Mary work.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(As Mary works on Kate Mark looks around a relieved they finally found Kate but is it too late did they find her in time all anyone can do is hope and pray that they 

did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens three months after Kate's plane crashes and another just happens to go down. And they learn someone they all love and care about was on the plane when it went down will they find her in time or will it be to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of Plane Crash i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk looking things over as she's looking at her paper work Bruce walks in and looks at her seeing her smiles at her. As she keeps 

her head down he knocks on the door getting her to look up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Bruce!  
Bruce: Hey. Hard at work i see.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She gets up and walks over to him as she gets to him she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Bruce: How you doing?  
Kate: Good. Still trying to recover from being thrown around by Oliver.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: Yeah and only to have him do it right after your plane crashed.  
Kate: Yeah. What's up Bruce?  
Bruce: I figured i was still in town and thought i'd swing by to see how you're doing.  
Kate: I'm fine. Still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing with Sophie is all.  
Bruce: You still in love with her?

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah i am. And i just.  
Bruce: What?  
Kate: Ever since she told me how she still felt about me.  
Bruce: What?  
Kate: I haven't been able to keep my mind off of her. I mean.  
Bruce: No hey Kate come on she's not pushing you to get back together with her is she?  
Kate: No. She's not that's one of the things i respect the hell out of her for.  
Bruce: So what you gonna do?  
Kate: I'm still thinking about it. I told her i'd think about it.  
Bruce: That's all you can do Kate.  
Kate: I know it is.  
Bruce: Okay.

(She smiles at him as they continue to talk and catch up. Over at Santino's club Mark walks in to go talk to Reagan.)

Mark: Hey i know you don't i?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yes and hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just trying get over the fact that Kate broke up with me in order to be with Sophie.  
Mark: She hasn't gotten back together with Sophie yet?  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Huh i wonder why?  
Mark: She's got a lot of things on her mind Reagan.   
Reagan: I know that.   
Mark: Just give her some time to figure things out and if Sophie isn't who she wants. Then she'll come and tell you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. In the meantime. You wanna go and grab some lunch. Just as friends.  
Reagan: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Okay.

(She puts the rag down and then walks out from behind the counter so they can go out and get some lunch. Back over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting down at her desk again 

thinking and thinks back to what Sophie told her and then handing the letter she had written for her to her after seeing it Kate smiled at her.)

Kate: You found it.  
Sophie: Actually Julia found it and gave it to me.  
Kate: I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long Sophie.  
Sophie: Don't ever apologize Kate.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Look Kate while we're on the subject.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: While you were missing i did a lot of thinking and i just.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Me and Julia broke up.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I'm almost afraid to ask why.  
Sophie: Because i'm still in love with you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. I won't i let that get to my ego to much.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You know in a lot of ways i'd be lying if i said i didn't still feel the same way about you.  
Sophie: But.  
Kate: I just.   
Sophie: You're in love with Reagan.  
Kate: I don't know. I mean we're back together and i really like her but.  
Sophie: No hey. If you wanna take some time and think i can do that.  
Kate: No rushing me?  
Sophie: No rushing you. You're worth the wait Kate.

(Kate smiles at her as she walks off to go back to work. End of flashback. Kate's just coming out of her thoughts as Mary walks into the office and sees her there. As 

she's looking at her Kate looks up and laughs at her.)

Kate: I'm really alive Mary.

(Mary walks over to her and Kate gets up as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I'm sorry it's just.  
Kate: No hey. I get it feeling the plane getting ready to go down didn't feel good to me either.  
Mary: Okay. I'm just glad you're here and not.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mary: So what's the story between you and Sophie?

(Kate looks at her and laughs along with Veracity who had just walked into the office.)

Veracity: Nothing fails her.  
Kate: It really doesn't.  
Mary: I'm just wondering.  
Kate: There's nothing really to tell as far as me and Sophie go. I'm still trying to get my life back on track after the accident.  
Mary: Okay.  
Kate: Are right.  
Veracity: How about you and Ryan?

(Mary looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Whose Ryan?  
Mary: No one.

(Kate looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: She's the one who helped Mark and Julia search the crash site after your plane went down.  
Kate: Oh.

(She laughs at her.)

Veracity: She was kind of cute.

(They start laughing at Mary's face who flips both her sisters the bird and they laugh at her again.)

Mary: So how are things with you and Matthew Casey?

(Veracity looks at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing again.)

Kate: Oh this is too good.  
Veracity: There is nothing going on between me and Casey.  
Mary: You sure about that?  
Veracity: Yes i am. Last i heard he was in love with his ex wife's former paramedic partner.  
Kate: So he's making his rounds around the firehouse?

(Veracity looks at her as Mary's trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Okay i get it you don't like him.  
Kate: I really don't.  
Mary: I do.  
Kate: Well that's fine with you. But it doesn't mean i have to.

(They nod their heads at her and understand why she feels the way she does.)

Three months later.

(It's been three months since Kate and Reagan broke up again and since they found Kate after her own plane went down nearly killing her if it hadn't of been for Mark 

and Bruce finding her when they did they would of lost Kate for good. But are very thankful that they didn't mainly Kate's family. Not long after her conversation with 

her sisters Kate went and talked to Sophie and asked her out where they talked about them and they actually talked about things between them and how things ended 

between them at Point Rock. After a several dates Kate found herself falling in love with Sophie even more with that they grew closer the closer they grow the more in 

love both Kate and Sophie fall for each other. All of that is leading up to three months later Kate and Sophie have been back together for three months are happier 

that is until one accident puts one hell of a dent in their happiness and makes Kate start rethinking who she wants to be with. Over at Kane Tower formerly known as 

Wayne Tower Kate's in her office looking over some paper work on her desk as Sophie walks into the office and over to her. As she gets to her she puts the food down 

and getting her to look up at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi.

(She leans in and kisses her getting Kate to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: What's up?  
Sophie: Well it's lunch time and little birdie tells me you haven't eatten yet.  
Kate: Let me guess this little birdie go by the name of Mary?  
Sophie: Maybe.

(Kate laughs at her as she stands up and kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome.

(They walk over to the couch and sit down on it so they can eat and talk as they sit down Sophie hands Kate what she ordered her and she laughs at her.)

Kate: You remembered.  
Sophie: I did.  
Kate: I knew there was a reason i loved you.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: That the only reason?  
Kate: Maybe.

(Sophie lightly pushes her making her laugh. Then she kisses her as their kissing Sophie smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Sophie: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm still a little sore from my own accident so.  
Sophie: You talk to anyone about it?  
Kate: Mary said it's normal to still feel a little stiff after you're thrown from a plane just before hits the ground and you land in the water.  
Sophie: You were in the water?  
Kate: I was. Just a little further away from where you guys were searching.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: We all looked up and down that bank Kate we never saw you.  
Kate: How far down did you guys go?  
Sophie: As far away from the crash site as we could.

(Kate looks off not sure of what to say to them.)

Kate: Well i got to where i was some how.  
Sophie: I'm sure you did. I'm just glad you're here and alive.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she grabs her hand and holds it. Then they start eating again in between eating they continue to talk and joke around. After eating 

their still talking and joking around almost like nothing had happened between them. As their talk continues Kate leans in and kisses her again as their kissing they 

both fall back onto the couch as they land on it she deepens it. Out on the streets of Gotham Mark and William are in his truck talking and joking around as they hear 

something fly over them really really low and they both look out of the windshield as their looking they see a plane.)

William: Mark that plane is way to damn low.  
Mark: Yeah it is.

(He continues to watch it and then they see it disappear.)

William: Where the hell did it go?  
Mark: I don't know. 

(Then they see a giant fire ball go up in the air and Mark quickly puts his foot onto the break and looks at where the plane went down.)

Mark: Oh god not again.

(He quickly puts his foot onto the gas and then takes off towards the crash site. Up in Kate's off both her and Sophie pull away from each other after the build shakes 

after the plane went down.)

Sophie: What the hell was that?  
Kate: I don't know.

(They both get up and rush off towards the balcony but as they get out there the Crows turn on the light and Kate rushes off back inside to go and get ready to go out 

to the crash site. Down in the bat cave she walks up to them.)

Luke: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah what the hell was that?  
Luke: A plane crashed not to far from here.

(Kate freezes and looks at the screen.)

Kate: Not another one.

(She rushes over to the suit to get ready. As Sophie walks up to her.)

Sophie: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I'll be okay.  
Sophie: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah. My dad had the signal turned on so that's a plus right.  
Sophie: Yeah. It is.  
Kate: I'll be okay Soph.  
Sophie: If you weren't?  
Kate: I can't really say i'd tell you.

(She laughs at her as Kate starts getting changed into her suit. Once she's changed she heads for the bike as she gets there she gets on and Sophie looks at her.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her as she walks up to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: I will be. Just come back safe okay.  
Kate: I'll do my best.  
Sophie: Okay. I love you.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: I love you too.

(Sophie kisses her then pulls away from her as she puts the cowl on and then starts it up and quickly takes off towards the exit as she takes off Sophie watches her 

and then turns to look at Mary and Luke.)

Mary: She'll be fine Sophie.  
Sophie: I know.

(Out at the crash site Mark pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park and then closes the door along with William and they both run off 

towards it as they get there they look around and Mark starts having flash backs of when him and Julia found Kate's plane in this same area. As he's looking around 

Mark flashes back and then comes out of his thought and then freeze's on his spot only to have William rush up to him and gets his attention.)

William: What's wrong?  
Mark: This is the same place Kate's plane came down.

(He looks around the area.)

William: Oh god.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk off to try and look for survivor's. Over by Kate Luke's telling her where the crash site is.)

Kate: Where did you say it was?

(He repeats it and she stops talking to him.)

Luke: Kate!  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: That's where my plane went down.

(They all look at each other and then look off.)

Sophie: Babe please be careful.  
Kate: I'll be fine.

(Then she continues on her way to the crash site.)

Luke: I'd get out there because with the way Kate just sounded.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She rushes off to go out to the crash site as she rushes off Luke gets back to the screen and looks at Mary.)

Luke: Kate's going to be okay.  
Mary: I know. I love my sister Luke i don't know what we would of done had we lost her three months ago.  
Luke: Yeah i know. So you and Ryan huh?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: Don't tell Kate and Veracity.  
Luke: Why not?  
Mary: It's new.   
Luke: Okay.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Luke: You're welcome.

(She smiles at him as they go back to watching the screen. Back out at the crash site both Mark and William are looking around the crash site for any survivor's as 

Kate pulls up. Getting them to turn and look at her.)

William: That a good thing?  
Mark: If the light came on it's because the Crows turned it on.  
William: Okay.

(Mark smiles at him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing he gets annoyed and mutes it then he starts searching for any survivor's of the 

crash.)

Mark: (Comms) Luke you got any idea on whose plane this was?  
Luke: (Comms) I'm looking up the information on it now.  
Mark: (Comms) Copy.

(Then they continue on with their search as their looking Mark looks back at Kate.)

Mark: You are right back there Batwoman?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: I'm fine.  
Mark: Are right.

(Back over in the Bat cave Luke's looking up everything he can on the plane that just crashed and quickly backs up which gets Mary's attention.)

Mary: Luke!

(He looks at her with the same look he gave her the night Kate's plane went down.)

Mary: Hey hey Luke.  
Luke: The plane that came down.  
Mary: Okay. Whose is it?  
Luke: It was Oliver Queens.

(She looks at him and then at the plane.)

Mary: You need to tell them.

(He nods his head at her as he walks back over to the mic.)

Luke: (Comms) Guys i know whose plane it was that just went down.  
Mark: (Comms) Whose was it?

(He puts his head down not sure of how to tell them this.)

Luke: (Comms) It was Oliver Queens plane.

(Mark falls silent and then looks back at Kate who froze the minute she heard the name of the person the plane belonged to.)

Kate: (comms) Any passengers on board?  
Luke: (Comms) Uh yeah there was one.  
Kate: (Comms) Who?  
Luke: (Comms) Um.  
Mark: (Comms) Luke!

(He looks at Mary after reading the name of the passenger and she looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: (Comms) Guys come on who was on the plane other than the pilots?  
Mary: (Comms) It was Reagan.

(Mark looks at William who looks at him and nearly falls over but doesn't thanks to Ares who had just walked up to them.)

Mark: Not again. Reagan!  
Ares: Reagan!

(They start searching for her.)

Mark: Reagan! William call your father and tell him his plane just crashed.  
William: On it.

(He grabs out his phone and calls him as both Mark and Ares continue their search for Reagan. Over the next several hours they continue on with their search for Reagan 

as the search continues Mark starts becoming as worried as he was when they couldn't find Kate. Whose also out there helping them find her along with Veracity and 

Calamity who flew into Gotham after finding out about Reagan's plane coming down.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Veracity: Kate!  
Kate: They didn't give up on me while i was missing and i'm not about to do the samething.  
Veracity: You screamed in my ear.  
Kate: Oh sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine. I'm normally deaf after the shows.  
Kate: No you're not.  
Veracity: Oh well i thought i'd try.  
Calamity: Yeah i'm sure. 

(They laugh at her as they continue the search for her but aren't finding anything. As their search continues Kate sees someone running up to them and over to them. 

Seeing who it is she splits from them and walks off ahead of them and walks over to Mark.)

Mark: Reagan!  
William: Reagan!

(As their search continues Mark sees Kate walking up to them and looks at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: No. But than again my sister's boy toy showing up doesn't make things any better.

(Mark turns and looks at Casey then turns and walks off with them.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Mark: Reagan!

(As their search continues Mark sees something and runs over to it as he gets there he leans over and picks it up seeing what it is he nearly loses it and looks around 

the area.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Then he looks down at the picture and then looks up at Kate again whose still out there with them looking for her and knows what she's thinking but doesn't wanna say 

it due to her being back together with Sophie.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Kate: Reagan!  
William: Reagan!  
Mark: Come on Reagan where are you. Reagan!  
Kate: Reagan!

(As they get up to him he shows Kate the picture of him and Reagan next to each other at the start of the USO tour. She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: You guys found me. And we're going to find Reagan.  
Mark: I know we will. I just. Kate when your plane went down i was just as scared.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: I'm just glad you're okay.  
Kate: So am i. Now come on.

(They start off and start searching for Reagan until it gets to late and they have to stop the search. Over the next several days the Crows GCPD including all of the 

Heroes continue to the search for Reagan as the search for Reagan continues the more annoyed Mark gets knowing they won't ever find Reagan and it's been about the same 

amount of time after Kate's plane went down and how long it took them to find her. And with each day that passes it starts looking less and less likely that they'll 

find her but with help from everyone including Ryan they've searched just about everywhere around the crash site but can't find her anywhere.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Kate: Reagan!

(As they continue the search he looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: It's been almost a week since the plane crashed. We should of found her by now.  
Kate: How long did it take you guys to find me?  
Mark: Almost a week. Reagan!  
Kate: Can i tell you something?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I love Sophie and you know that.  
Mark: I do.  
Kate: But.

(They stop walking and he looks at her and knows that look.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Ever since Reagan's plane went down.  
Mark: You can't stop thinking about her?  
Kate: I can't. And i know i'm messed up. Because i have who i want back and i can't keep my mind off Reagan. Mark it's not fair to Sophie.  
Mark: So what you gonna do?  
Kate: I don't know. I'm someone whose in love with two women.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: I'd say it's okay. But it's not. I hate doing this. Mainly to a woman I've wanted back since i moved back here.  
Mark: Why don't you go home. Talk to Sophie.  
Kate: What about?  
Mark: There's more than enough people out here helping us out. We find her you'll be the first to know.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark feels bad for her. As she walks off Mark looks around and sees something and rushes over to it as he gets there he kneels down next to 

her and feels for a pulse. When he finds one he turns em over and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Kate!

(Hearing her name she turns and looks at them runs over to him quickly followed by Oliver and the other's.)

Bruce: Who is it?  
Mark: It's Reagan.  
Bruce: She breathing?  
Mark: Yeah. Looks like it.

(He turns and looks around and sees something.)

Mark: Bruce!

(He turns and looks behind them and sees what Mark sees.)

Bruce: Isn't that where we found Kate?  
Mark: Yes it is.

(As their looking at the old amusement park Kate rushes up to them and looks down at Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Mark looks down at her. Then he looks at Kate.)

Kate: She's still alive.  
Mark: For now. But we gotta get her out of here. Supergirl.

(Kara walks over to her and picks her up once she has her she quickly takes her to Mary's clinic.)

Mark: Come on.

(They walk off to go and meet up with everyone else over Mary's clinic again. Over at Mary's Clinic their all there waiting for news on Reagan as their waiting Kate 

gets up and walks off seeing her walk off Sophie goes after her. Once she's out of sight Kate slides down the wall and puts her head down.)

Sophie: Kate!

(She looks up at her and smiles at her as she falls onto her butt making Sophie laugh at her.)

Kate: Sorry. I haven't done that in awhile and now i know why.  
Sophie: Hurt your butt did ya?  
Kate: Yes.

(She sits down next to her and looks off.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: Don't be. You can't help who you fall in love with.  
Kate: For over two years Sophie. I knew who i wanted and that person was you.  
Sophie: Feelings change Kate. It's called human nature.  
Kate: I know that. I heard the hell you guys all went through when my plane crashed and thinking that i was dead.  
Sophie: Yeah. But we never once gave up on trying to find you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Sophie: Look Kate if it's Reagan you want to be with. I'm not about stand in the way.  
Kate: I know that.   
Sophie: All that really matters to me Kate is that you're happy and if Reagan is someone who makes you happy then go be with her.  
Kate: I really am sorry Sophie.  
Sophie: So am i. I'm just glad i got my second chance with you. Even if it was for a short time.

(Kate smiles at her. Sophie leans over and kisses her once again ex girlfriends cheek getting her to look at her.)

Sophie: I'm always gonna love you Kate Kane.  
Kate: Me too Soph.  
Sophie: You're always gonna love yourself.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: That's nice. You know you should really think about going into comedy.  
Sophie: I'm not that funny.  
Kate: You're funnier then Tyler.  
Sophie: True.

(She gets up and walks off as she walks off Kate watches her leave and then leans her head back hoping that Reagan will make it past this like she did. She just hopes 

that they weren't too late in finding her because she can't see herself without Reagan in her life and hopes she doesn't have to find out. All she can do is hope they 

found her in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because Reagan's recovery will be the forth and final chapter of this story. Coming up next will be Kate's recovery.


	3. Kate's recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mark and Bruce having found Kate. Will she survive her injuries or will her friends and family lose her for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Plane Crash and the continued chapter from chapter one. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Mary's clinic everyone is there waiting for news on Kate as their waiting for news Mark turns and looks at Reagan then walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks over at him and smiles.)

Reagan: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: Don't know yet. Mary's still looking her over.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Reagan she's still alive. I mean i know it's been almost a week since her plane went down.  
Reagan: Has it really been almost a week?  
Mark: Yeah it has been.  
Reagan: Wow. I just. I don't get it who the hell is behind Kate's plane coming down. That's the one part i don't understand.  
Mark: I don't know. The NTSB have been going over the plane or well what's left of the plane.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. It's just i just. Mark we almost lost her.  
Mark: I know that. I'm really glad we didn't. Gotham wouldn't of felt the same without her.

(She looks at him and laughs as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her as his phone goes off he goes into his pocket and grabs 

out his cell phone to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: You guys find her?  
Mark: Yeah we found her.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: Come to Mary's and see for yourself.

(She hangs up with him and speeds up to go Mary's clinic. Then he hangs up with her as Jacob and Veracity walk over to them.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and walks over to her as she gets to him she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: She's okay. Well not really. Mary's in there working on her now.  
Veracity: Okay. Hey you got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark puts his hand onto his bosses shoulder.)

Mark: She's gonna be okay Commander.

(He looks at him and nods his head as they walk off once their out of ear shot Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Mark when i found him he was on the roof where the signal was.

(He looks at her and then back at Jacob.)

Mark: And?  
Veracity: He had it on.

(Mark looks off.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Veracity: He knows Kate's Batwoman.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Mark he said Alice told him.

(He leans against the wall.)

Veracity: She told him to go the bat signal and to turn it on and when he did he stood there waiting for Batwoman to show up and when she didn't he knew that Alice was 

telling him the truth. He knows Kate's the Bat he's been wanting to kill.

Mark: Oh god.  
Veracity: Mark i haven't seen him like this. 

(He looks over at him and then looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: He actually looks lost.

(Mark grabs her into a hug as she falls apart for both her sister and father knowing that he's going through hell due to what he just learned about Kate.)

Mark: She's gonna be okay Vera.  
Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just worried about my dad and sister. I don't know what we'd do if we lost Kate Mark. I really don't. I mean i know we still have Alice and Mary but.  
Mark: No i get it. Kate's kind of well.  
Veracity: Kate's kind of the reason why i haven't killed anyone yet so. There's that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Luke: Guys.

(Both him and Veracity follow Luke towards Mary as they get there she's explaining everything to Jacob who looks like he's off in a trance.)

Mary: Dad.

(He looks at her.)

Mary: She's gonna be okay. She's been through worse.  
Jacob: Yeah i know. But i. I ordered my guys to kill her i didn't know.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off Mary looks at him.)

Mark: Alice told him that Kate's Batwoman.

(Luke and Mary look at each other in shock that she would do that.)

Luke: Oh my god.  
Oliver: So it's gonna play on his guilt?  
Mark: In a very big way.  
Veracity: I was just telling Mark I've never seen him look that way.   
Reagan: Not even?  
Veracity: Not even when we thought we had lost Alice and we did lose our mother.

(They look off as Sophie walks in and over to them.)

Sophie: Mary!  
Mary: She's okay. She just needs some rest. And you know too don't you?  
Sophie: She left me a letter telling me.   
Luke: She what?  
Sophie: I won't tell anyone.  
Luke: I know that.

(She nods her head at him as Mary let's her by to go and sit with Kate. Over the next couple of days while Kate's at Mary's clinic she's been in out of sleep whenever 

she's awake she talks to the people that are there to see her mostly Sophie and Reagan who refuse to leave her side after everyone nearly lost her whenever the other 

isn't there one of the other Heroes is there with her which gets to joke around with Barry the next time she wakes up.)

Kate: Don't you guys have anything better to do other then to baby sit a broken bat?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Barry: You had a lot of people scared that we had lost you Kate.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: So I've heard. But i'm almost afraid to find out what kind shape my plane is in?  
Barry: There wasn't much of a plane left after it crashed.  
Kate: Wow.  
Barry: Yeah. But Mark said he'd look into getting you a new one.  
Kate: Okay. But i won't be getting onto one anytime soon.  
Barry: Yeah i hear ya.  
Kate: Has my dad been in to see me?  
Barry: He was here when they brought you in here but. I don't think he's been here since. But your cousin's been in here a lot to see you.

(Kate looks at him and then sits up a little but lies back down in pain.)

Kate: Ow.  
Barry: Yeah you shouldn't sit up.  
Kate: Good idea. How long has Bruce been here?  
Barry: Since the day after your plane went down.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: It's funny.  
Barry: What?  
Kate: It took plane crash to get him to come back to Gotham.  
Barry: Yeah everyone has been getting onto his case about that.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Barry: Yeah. I think Luke said Mark even decked him when he saw him in your office.  
Kate: And i wasn't there to see it.

(Barry laughs at her again.)

Barry: Both of your ex's have even been here non-stop since they brought you in.  
Kate: Reagan and Sophie?  
Barry: Yeah.  
Kate: And my sisters?  
Barry: Well Mary hasn't left his clinic since they brought you in. Nor Veracity. Only reason Veracity leaves is because one of her bandmates comes in and tells her to 

go back to the hotel and get some sleep.

Kate: Okay. But my dad.  
Barry: I'm sorry i haven't seen him.  
Kate: Okay. I'm actually kind of tired so.  
Barry: Okay. No problem i won't bother you anymore.

(She smiles at him as she goes back to sleep and Barry goes back to his phone and texts Mark letting him know that Kate was awake for awhile. Over at Crows Head 

Quarters Mark's on his way up to Jacob's office to go and talk to him as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the name he checks the text and 

smiles at it then he calls him. Over at Mary's clinic Barry's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is when he sees it's Mark he answers it.)

Barry: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. So she was awake?  
Barry: For a little bit. But then got tired so she fell asleep again.  
Mark: Okay.  
Barry: Mark she's okay. Just as she put it a broken bat.

(Mark laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Leave it to Kate to make that joke.  
Barry: Yeah. Anyway. I just thought i'd call and give you a heads up on how she's doing.  
Mark: Yeah thanks man.  
Barry: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him as Mark looks around the room. Seeing Sophie he walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Hey what's up?  
Mark: I just got off of the phone with Barry.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: He said Kate was awake and talking.

(She nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: Soph.

(She looks at him and then leans against the table.)

Sophie: Mark i'm very happy that she's alive and back with us but.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: I'm scared.  
Mark: Of what?  
Sophie: Someone brought down her plane because they wanted to get Kate out of the way.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: I don't know if i could handle it if we lost completely.  
Mark: I don't even think i could handle it if we lost her either.  
Sophie: I mean't what i told you that night i stopped by your apartment.  
Mark: About still being in love with Kate?  
Sophie: Yeah. And when i read this.

(She hands him the letter that Kate had given her he reads it as he's reading it he looks up at her once he finishes he folds it up and looks at her again.)

Mark: She told you that she's Batwoman.  
Sophie: Yeah. She did and i just i don't know what to do.  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't know Sophie. I really don't.  
Sophie: Mark knowing I've been right all along.  
Mark: Even if she said in the letter how she convinced you that she wasn't?  
Sophie: Mark i know her eyes. And i know her lips.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. Then realize's something.)

Mark: You're the one who kissed Kate up on the roof that night.

(Sophie starts laughing then calms down.)

Sophie: Sorry not sorry.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: See i know you're not sorry. Because i can see a smile.  
Sophie: I'd lie and say i couldn't help it. But i didn't want too.  
Mark: So why'd you two break up again so to speak?  
Sophie: I still wasn't ready to come out to my mother and well. It was because she was afraid if her enemies found out about us.  
Mark: She does realize you can handle yourself.  
Sophie: She knows that. But she it wasn't just the whole thing with her enemies.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: We all hide behind masks Mark.  
Mark: She was telling you to take yours off.  
Sophie: She was. And i know she can't for a lot of reasons. And given how he hasn't come out of his office since the night he found out about Kate being Batwoman.

(Mark turns and looks at his office to see him sitting there staring off into space.)

Mark: He hasn't left the office?  
Sophie: As far as i know no.  
Mark: So he hasn't even been to see Kate?  
Sophie: No. He hasn't.

(He looks up at his office and then to Sophie.)

Mark: Shit.  
Julia: Alice telling him that Kate's Batwoman really messed with him and knowing that he's tried to kill her or well wanted to kill her.  
Mark: Doesn't make it any better for him.  
Julia: No it doesn't.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.

(He walks off towards his office as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door behind him. Then walks over to the window and taps it twice getting it to go dark then 

he turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Why haven't you been to see Kate?

(He looks at him and then looks off then looks at him.)

Jacob: I can't.  
Mark: Why not?  
Jacob: Because i feel guilty.  
Mark: Commander she's here and alive. She's going to pull through this. She's come through worse.  
Jacob: Worse then a plane crash that nearly took her life?  
Mark: Yes.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: We a lot of deadly things on a daily bases. People like Kate and others out there like her have faught to find their way back to their loved ones. So yes Kate 

has been through a lot worse then a plane crash. 

Jacob: Like what?  
Mark: It's a very long and very confusing story. All i can say is that. Kate faught to bring back what is now known as Earth Prime. Where all of the heroes are on one 

earth instead of earths.   
Jacob: What earth are you and Supergirl from?  
Mark: Earth 38.

(He looks at him then looks off.)

Jacob: And Veracity?  
Mark: Also from Earth 38.

(He looks off and then looks at him again.)

Jacob: Explains why me and Kate lost her for so long.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: So she what?  
Mark: She brought back this earth and merged it with mine and Supergirls.  
Jacob: You know you sound crazy.  
Mark: I've heard worse. But yes i know i do.  
Jacob: So Kate's Batwoman?  
Mark: She is. Only question remains can you accept that or are you going to tell her to put an end to it?  
Jacob: Anything i tell Kate will go through one ear and out the other.  
Mark: Another words.  
Jacob: Kate is as stubborn as her mother was.  
Mark: Name one child who isn't as stubborn as their parent.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: Okay okay. She gets her stubborn ness from me.  
Mark: Oh well at least you say it out loud.  
Jacob: Don't push it.  
Mark: No Kate would push it. I'm just trying to keep from losing it.

(He laughs at him.)

Jacob: Okay than.  
Mark: Look Commander i get it you're scared and worried and well pissed at yourself. But Kate's not gonna hold it against you. Or just to be an ass she might.  
Jacob: Not helping.  
Mark: I'm trying to let you know. That Kate's still here and with us i have a feeling it's going to take a lot more than some damn plane crash to take out Kate Kane.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Like you said she's as stubborn as you.

(He laughs at him again.)

Mark: See that right there tells me. You know what i just said is true.  
Jacob: No i believe you. It still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty over what i did. That and having Alice tell me that Kate's Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah i have a feeling she only told you that because she wanted to hurt you in the worst way.  
Jacob: How's that?  
Mark: What would hurt you more other than finding out that Kate's plane went down and she might of been killed in it.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: Finding out that the person I've been trying to get raid of is my own daughter.  
Mark: There you go.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jacob: I'm gonna go see her.  
Mark: Okay.

(He smiles at him as he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he goes to close the door but Jacob calls him back into the office.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: Come back in here and close the door.

(Mark does as he's told and walks back in then closes the door.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Jacob: I got this from NTSB earlier and i wanted to play it for you and get your take on it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pushes play on the computer and Mark listens to it as he's listening he can hear the Pilots calling out a mayday as they continue to listen to it Mark hears 

something and then rewinds it back to what he heard when he hears it again he looks at him.)

Mark: What the hell was that?  
Jacob: I have no idea. And neither do they.  
Mark: Huh. That's not something you would normally hear on the black box.

(Mark pushes play on the computer again and starts writing down what he's hearing up until they hear nothing. After hearing it Mark starts going through what he was 

hearing from the other voice once he's finished he looks up at Jacob.)

Jacob: What?  
Mark: Batwoman must die.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off as Mark writes down something else he heard and then looks at him.)

Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: Now we're even.

(He hands him the pad of paper and Jacob reads it.)

Jacob: Someone wanted that plane to come down.  
Mark: Only question is whoever that person is. Is Going to come after Kate again once they learn that she's still alive.  
Jacob: I sure as hell hope not.  
Mark: Yeah so do i.

(He nods his head at him.)

A couple of weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since they found and took Kate to Mary's clinic to get looked over and recover after a number of heart wrenching moments as far as Kate goes she's 

on the fast track to recovery which is good news to her friends and family. But not to whoever brought her plane down hoping she'd die in it. Shortly after figuring 

out what was said on the recorder from the plane. Mark went and showed it to Bruce who looked it over and got annoyed.)

Bruce: There's only really one person other than Alice who wants Kate dead.  
Mark: Who?  
Bruce: I heard what Kate did to my old buddy Tommy Elliott.  
Mark: Yeah Tommy's dead.  
Bruce: What?  
Mark: He hung himself while he was in Arkham.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Bruce: Great.  
Julia: There is one other person who could possibly want Kate dead.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Bruce: Who?  
Julia: Safiyah!  
Mark: Why have i heard that name before?

(He walks around Kate's desk and brings up Kate's files and looks through it.)

Mark: Yes i got it.

(He walks around the desk. And he reads through it.)

Mark: Apparently Alice has one hell of a past with her.

(Julia looks at him and then looks off.)

Julia: Of course she does.  
Bruce: What?  
Mark: Batwoman must die.  
Bruce: And now we're even.  
Mark: That last part was a message to Alice.

(Bruce looks at him and then looks off as he looks out of the window.)

Bruce: Have you shown this to Kate yet?  
Mark: No. Mary say's she's been in and out sleep.  
Bruce: Okay.   
Julia: What no jokes on the name.  
Mark: I don't think anything could be funnier then Nocturna.

(Luke and Sophie start laughing at Julia's face.)

Julia: Nocturna? What was Night bite taken?

(All three who were there during Nocturna's killing spree. Bust up laughing then they calm down.)

Bruce: Why was that so funny?  
Mark: Kate said the samething.

(They start laughing again only to calm down when Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(He puts the phone onto the speaker.)

Mark: How you feeling?  
Kate: Good for the most part.

(Sophie hearing Kate's voice smiles to herself.)

Mark: Kate your dad got the recording back to the night your plane crashed.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: And the voice over the recorder said Batwoman must die.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: And it also said that now we're even.

(Kate looks around confused.)

Kate: Now we're even?  
Mark: That's what it said.  
Kate: Why would someone want to bring my plane down?  
Mark: You remember a name Julia told you just before your show down with the Crows.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Does the name Safiyah ring any bells.

(Kate looks up at Kara who looks at her confused.)

Kate: It does now. Julia told me about her right after Alice and Mouse kidnapped her and Luke.  
Mark: Yeah. It was the same night Luke figured out what was in his father's journal.  
Bruce: And that?  
Mark: It was decoded but. He was able to decode it.  
Bruce: Luke was in the journal?  
Luke: It was instructions on how to create a weapon that could kill the Bat.  
Bruce: Meaning.  
Kate: The Kryptonite.  
Bruce: What?  
Mark: Kryptonite can go through the suit.  
Bruce: So your saying a little green rock from Supergirl and Superman's planet could kill Kate?  
Mark: Yes.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I was going into National City to ask Kara if i could destroy it. And i was headed back here to tell Luke to destroy it.  
Mark: But because of your plane crashing.  
Kate: I never got that chance.  
Luke: Kate!  
Kara: Do it.

(He rushes down to the Bat cave to go and destroy the only thing that could kill Kate if it got into the wrong hands.)

Kate: Julia if she finds out i'm still alive.  
Julia: She could try again.  
Kate: I'm gonna have to stay hidden. I can't go out as Batwoman.

(Kara looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: Yes you can.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Jacob: From now on. The Crows will be working along side Batwoman. 

(Kate looks at him in shock.)

Mark: Kate he knows you're Batwoman.

(She looks at her phone and then to her father.)

Kate: How?  
Jacob: Alice told me.

(Kate looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: She wanted to hurt him. And what better way to hurt him.  
Kate: Other than to tell him that i'm Batwoman right after my plane crashed.  
Mark: With us thinking that you were dead.  
Kate: He felt guilty.

(Jacob puts his head down because Kate put two and two together. Not caring if she's still hurting from her being thrown from the plane after it hit the ground she 

throws the blankets off of her and gets up to go and hug him as she gets up she grabs a hold of Kara who catches her and she walks over to her father and turns him 

around once he's facing her she hugs him getting him to smile a little. After all of the investigation into Kate's plane crashing they couldn't find the person who was 

behind her plane going down. The NTSB put it into the cold case files in the hopes that someday it will be reopened. All of that is leading up two weeks later Kate 

walks into her office over at Wayne Tower to see Mark there looking over some paper work on her desk feeling someone watching him he looks up at her and smiles at 

her.)

Mark: Kate!

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Hey.   
Mark: Hey. How you feeling?  
Kate: Good. Still in some pain but i'll be okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Anyway. How you doing?  
Mark: Even better now that you're here.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her getting her to smile even more at him. Then he pulls away from her as he looks over shoulder at Sophie and smiles at her. She does 

the samething.)

Mark: I better go.  
Kate: Okay. Come by the Hold up later.  
Mark: I will be there. Welcome back Kate.  
Kate: Thank you.

(He smiles at her as he walks out of the office and towards the elevator feeling someone behind her Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Sophie: Hi. 

(She walks over to her and stands in front of her.)

Sophie: I have something for you.  
Kate: What?

(Sophie pulls the letter she wrote for her out of her pocket and hands it back to her.)

Kate: You found it.  
Sophie: Actually Julia found it and gave it to me.  
Kate: I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long Sophie.  
Sophie: Don't ever apologize Kate.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: Look Kate while we're on the subject.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: While you were missing i did a lot of thinking and i just.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Me and Julia broke up.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I'm almost afraid to ask why.  
Sophie: Because i'm still in love with you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. I won't i let that get to my ego to much.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You know in a lot of ways i'd be lying if i said i didn't still feel the same way about you.  
Sophie: But.  
Kate: I just.  
Sophie: You're in love with Reagan.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: No i'm not.

(Sophie looks at her.)

Sophie: What?  
Kate: I mean't what i said that day you came to the Hold up to see me and to give me the medal.  
Sophie: And that is.  
Kate: As hard as I've tried to get over you.

(Sophie smiles at her.)

Kate: I can't. And it doesn't matter what person i date. I can't help how i still feel about the woman i met and fell in love with at Point Rock.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: I love you Sophie and i always am.

(Sophie kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate smiles even more in it. Then they pull away from each other.)

Sophie: Quick question.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Can i kiss you in the suit?  
Kate: Only if it's in private.  
Sophie: So no.

(Kate laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing Mark snaps a picture of them and sends it to Mary who quickly sends it back with Batmoore back together in 

big bold letters which makes him laugh as the elevator closes.)

Mark: That woman has been around Amy to long.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as he pushes for the lobby.)

Calamity: Can't be any worse then the one for me and Beca.  
Mark: You mean Becalamity.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You could always use your pick up line on her.  
Calamity: Doesn't work.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Calamity: I are ready got the girl.

(He laughs at her. Back over in Kate's office her and Sophie are sitting down on the couch talking about them and where they go from here. Because if they can make it 

past the whole thing with Kate being Batwoman and her nearly being killed in plane crash i think they can make it through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i wanted to end it with Kate picking Sophie in this chapter and then the next one will be Kate choosing Reagan. And that will be the final chapter of this story. Stay tuned.


	4. Reagan's Recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Plane Crash i hope you all enjoy it.

A month later.

(It's been a month since Reagan's plane went down and since they found her not to far from where they found Kate after her plane went down after finding and getting 

Reagan to Mary's clinic to have her looked at Sophie and Kate once again broke up and have been trying to be friends but it's very hard to be friends with an ex that 

you're still in love with after about a week in Mary's clinic Mary told her she could go home. But Reagan doesn't really have a place live so Mark offered her his 

spare bedroom in his apartment and Reagan accepted it. All of this is leading up to a month later. Over at Mark's apartment he's sitting down on the couch watching 

television as Reagan walks into the apartment he looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. Still a little stiff but i'm fine.  
Mark: Santino still not letting you work?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he sits down on of the stools and looks at her.)

Mark: He just wants you to heal more before you back to work.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. It's just i hate being stuck in the apartment all day and night.  
Mark: So go see Kate.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: She's busy being Batwoman and running her real estate company.  
Mark: If you don't think that Kate would make time for you. Then you're even more stubborn then some people might think.

(Then he gets up and walks towards the fridge and grabs out a couple of waters then closes it as he hands one to Reagan who takes it and laughs at him.)

Mark: He's just looking out for you.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: Come on.

(He grabs up his coat getting her to look at him.)

Reagan: Where we going?  
Mark: To the Hold up.  
Reagan: I can't drink.  
Mark: She has water.

(She laughs at him as she grabs up her things and they leave the apartment. As they walk out he closes the door and locks it up as they walk off.)

Reagan: I thought Luke closed it up?  
Mark: Once we found Kate Luke opened it's doors again.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Look Reagan.

(She stops walking and he looks at her.)

Mark: Kate and Sophie broke up.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: When?  
Mark: A months ago.  
Reagan: But i thought Sophie was who she wanted?  
Mark: She was. But then your plane came down and well. A lot of things changed for Kate.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Mark: My point is.   
Reagan: No i get it. I didn't.  
Mark: I'm not saying you two have to get back together right away. But at least you can do is say more than one word to her.

(She laughs at him as they both walk off. Later over at the Hold up both Mark and Reagan walk into the club and look around it while talking.)

Reagan: So your saying there isn't one person you'd want to do a what if moment with?  
Mark: Nope.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: Because i don't believe in those.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Well i do. But it wouldn't be a what if moment i'd want it for good.

(Then he looks over at the Evermoist members along with their girlfriends and boyfriend then he looks off as they walk over to the counter and up to Kate.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at them and smiles.)

Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I'm good.

(She sees the look on his face and then sees Veracity with Casey.)

Kate: Oh.

(He puts his head down then looks at Reagan who can even tell he's annoyed.)

Mark: Maybe this was a mistake.

(Then he turns and walks off Kate and Reagan watch him walk off but it doesn't go unnoticed by Calamity who excuses herself from the other's and goes after him.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: I know you don't like the guy Vera's with. But the least you could of done was come over and talk to us.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's not you guys Cal. It's just. I think she can do better then someone whose clearly still too in love with Brett to care about anyone else's feelings.  
Calamity: Ouch.  
Mark: I'm just saying.  
Calamity: You sound jealous.  
Mark: That's because i am.

(Then he turns and walks off as Calamity stands there not sure of what to say as she turns and walks back into the club only to bump into Casey.)

Calamity: He left don't worry about it.

(Then she shoves past him and into the club to walk over to her friends and bandmates. Outside Mark's walking up to his truck as someone walks up to him.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey Soph.  
Sophie: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Not really.  
Sophie: Let me guess Matthew Casey and Veracity?  
Mark: Got it in one.

(She laughs at him.)

Sophie: What he do?  
Mark: Nothing. I saw them i was able to walk in long enough to say hi to Kate and then i left.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I mean don't get me wrong. I'm still very happy that both Kate and Reagan survived their plane crashes. But i'm never going to accept Vera's relationship with 

Captain dildo.

(Sophie laughs at the nickname Mark came up with for him.)

Sophie: She likes him Mark.  
Mark: I realize that. But i still don't have to like it.  
Sophie: True. What would you of done had she started seeing someone else?  
Mark: Like who? You?  
Sophie: Sure why not?  
Mark: At least Kate would have a reason to be jealous.

(Sophie starts laughing at him.)

Sophie: What about Julia?  
Mark: Well i don't really know about Julia. I mean yeah i'm sure Kate loved her.  
Sophie: But.  
Mark: At the time no where near as much as you.

(She nods her head at him.)

Sophie: But she's in love with someone else.  
Mark: Yeah. Even if Reagan's being like her brother.  
Sophie: Stubborn.  
Mark: Very much so. She wants to go back to work. But Santino keeps saying no.  
Sophie: She was just in a plane crash.  
Mark: She knows that. But Sophie Kate did the same thing.  
Sophie: She went back to her Real Estate company. Luke wouldn't let her back into the suit until she was fully recovered and as much as she hated it.  
Mark: She agreed with him i know.  
Sophie: She did.  
Mark: I just. I know Reagan shouldn't be rushing things.  
Sophie: No she shouldn't be. You're worried about her?  
Mark: She's one of my bestfriends. And when her plane went down Sophie i won't lie i was just as scared as the day Kate's went down.  
Sophie: I know.   
Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna get out of here. Can you make sure that Reagan gets back to my place okay.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(He unlocks the truck and get into it once he's in the truck he closes the door and starts it up once it's started it puts it into drive and drives off to go back to 

his apartment. As he drives off Sophie walks off towards the club and walks in as she walks in she heads over to the bar and sits down which gets Kate to look over at 

her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Sophie: I was just talking to Mark outside.  
Kate: He still here?  
Sophie: No. He left. But he did ask if i could get Reagan home safely.  
Reagan: Oh okay.   
Sophie: Unless you think you're too good to get a ride home from a Crows agent?

(Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing along with Mary whose on the other side of Sophie.)

Reagan: Not one as hot as you.

(Kate and Mary both finally lose it as Sophie looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Why Sophie Moore are you blushing?  
Sophie: I'm trying not to.

(They continue to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Now that I've made your father's second in command blush.

(Sophie's still trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Oh.

(Kate and Mary continue to laugh at her face then finally calm down as Kate claps hands with Reagan who laughs at her then they calm down again.)

Sophie: You guys suck.  
Ryan: That's what she said.

(Kate starts laughing at Sophie's face as she turns around and looks at her as Mary hugs her then pulls away from her. Shortly after they found Kate and Reagan Mary 

and Ryan grew closer as friends and then became something more to which to this day Kate and Veracity still don't know about. But Mary knows sooner or later that she's 

gonna have to tell her sisters but is having way to much fun keeping things between her and Ryan a secret.)

Mary: Kate you remember Ryan right?  
Kate: I do actually. How you doing?  
Ryan: Good. Nice place. Who decorated it and given that look on your face it was her.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mary: Hey she's the one who let me be in charge.  
Kate: That's true. Or she wouldn't of shut up otherwise.  
Mary: Hey.

(Kate laughs at her then calms down.)

Ryan: How's it feel to have your sister back?  
Mary: Good. Knowing i'd never see her again scared the hell out of me.  
Ryan: At least you still have both your sisters and father.  
Mary: I do. Well i do have another sister but we don't really talk about her.  
Ryan: You have another sister?  
Mary: Yeah. She's Kate's twin sister and Veracity's adopted sister.  
Ryan: Veracity's adopted?  
Mary: Yeah. My dad and his first wife took her in after they found her wondering the streets late at night.  
Ryan: Wow. No wonder she's so cool.  
Mary: Yeah. I think what makes her cooler is that she's in a rock band.  
Ryan: No.  
Mary: Yeah. See those three ladies over there with her?  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: Those are her bandmates.  
Ryan: No. Wait is that Evermoist?

(She looks over at them which makes Kate and Mary laugh at her.)

Mary: Yeah it is. A big fan are ya?  
Ryan: Oh yeah. Who are the three ladies with them?  
Mary: Their girlfriends.  
Ryan: Wow. Their pretty.   
Mary: Yeah. 

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: Hey Kate.

(Kate looks at her and then walks over to her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Ryan: I was just talking to my parole officer and she's still asking about me having a job.  
Kate: Okay.  
Ryan: You wouldn't by any chance be hiring would you?

(Kate looks at her and then to Mary who smiles at her.)

Kate: Uh. No not at the moment i'm not.   
Ryan: Oh okay.  
Kate: But if you fill out an Application i can take a look at it tonight after i close up.  
Ryan: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Ryan: Okay cool.  
Kate: Mary can you go up to my office and grab her one?  
Mary: Yeah sure thing.

(She gets up to go up to Kate's office to grab an application for Ryan.)

Kate: Do you have feelings for my sister?

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: How'd you know?  
Veracity: That's one of the most annoying things about Kate.

(Kate looks at her and flips her the bird.)

Veracity: Hey Lance can i get another?  
Lance: Sure thing.

(Then she looks at Ryan and laughs.)

Veracity: What?  
Ryan: Ryan Wilder big fan of Evermoist.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: That so?  
Ryan: Yes.   
Veracity: Always nice to meet a fan. You wanna come over and meet the rest of the girls?  
Ryan: Seriously?  
Veracity: Why not. They like meeting fans.  
Ryan: Cool.  
Kate: Go ahead. I'll let Mary know.  
Ryan: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off with Veracity. As Kate looks at Sophie.)

Sophie: You know about her and Mary don't you?  
Kate: I do. But don't tell Mary.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: I want her to tell me and Vera on her time. I can tell she really likes her.  
Sophie: You are one hell of a person Kate.  
Kate: I know.

(Both her and Reagan laugh at her.)

Reagan: And she's cocky.  
Mark: She's a Kane.

(They turn and look at him.)

Sophie: Hey i thought?  
Mark: I was but then i thought i wasn't about to let him keep me from having fun tonight so.  
Sophie: Good for you.  
Mark: Yes. So can i get a lime and soda?  
Kate: Yeah.

(She walks off to go and get Mark his drink.)

Reagan: You sure you're okay to be here?  
Mark: Yeah as long as Vera's boy toy stays the hell away from me i'll be just fine.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She walks to the other side of him and starts talking with Kate who starts laughing at what she said and then Mark looks over at Veracity with her bandmates and 

laughs.)

Sophie: You sure you're okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I see Ryan's meeting the band?  
Sophie: Yeah. Turns out she's a big fan.  
Mark: Really?  
Sophie: Yeah. She just about fell out of her seat when Mary told her that Evermoist bass player is her adopted sister.  
Mark: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah. So Boy toy?  
Mark: I can think of other things to call him. But i'm playing nice.  
Sophie: Okay than.  
Mark: So how are things between you and?  
Sophie: How'd you?  
Mark: Come on Sophie we work together and don't think i haven't noticed she's always around Crow.  
Sophie: How do you know she doesn't go to see you?  
Mark: Because i'm normally in the commanders office catching up on Reagan's plane crash.  
Sophie: And?  
Mark: Him along with Julia and the NTSB have a feeling it might be the same person.  
Sophie: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. I'm just glad they both came out of their crashes safe and sound.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: Hey. At least you got your second chance with her.  
Sophie: I know. And i'm always going to be grateful for that. But it still doesn't stop me from still loving her Mark.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Sophie: Kind of like.

(He looks back at Veracity and then back at Sophie.)

Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him as they continue to talk as their talking Mark say's something that gets her to laugh hearing Sophie laugh Kate and Reagan looked over at them and 

smiled at them. Over by Reagan and Kate.)

Reagan: Would you be okay if they?

(Kate looks at them and then back at Reagan.)

Kate: It would be weird but i'm sure i could get use too it.  
Reagan: Could you?  
Kate: No.

(She laughs at her as she looks over at Mark and Sophie again who are still talking and joking around.)

Reagan: They've gotten closer since your accident Kate.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I know that. She told me.  
Reagan: Hey this might seem a little out of the blue but.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Would you like to go out with me sometime?

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock of being asked out by the very woman she had broken up with four months earlier to give Sophie another chance and smiles at 

her.)

Kate: Yeah sure. I'd like that.  
Reagan: Okay cool i'll call you.  
Kate: I'd like that.

(She winks at her getting Reagan to laugh at her. Then they hear arguing behind them which even gets both Mark and Sophie's attention they both walk over to them and 

push both Casey and Calamity apart.)

Mark: Hey hey Cal what the hell is going on?

(Then he notices Ryan on the floor and quickly kneels over to help her up she grabs his hand and he helps her up.)

Mark: You are right?  
Ryan: Yeah. This prick shoved me.

(She pushes Casey back and he looks at her in shock.)

Mark: You pushed her?  
Casey: No i.  
Calamity: Yes he did. He over heard your's and Sophie's conversation about the plane crashes and got annoyed.

(Mark looks at her and then to his former friend.)

Mark: Excuse me.  
Calamity: For weeks after both plane crashes he had been trying to get Veracity to drop it and to move on with her life.

(Mark having heard that punches him sending him to the ground as he goes down he turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You really told Veracity give up on her sister?

(He looks at him and then stands up to look at him.)

Casey: No.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: No. I want the truth Casey.

(He shoves him again getting him to look at him.)

Casey: I didn't say it to Veracity directly.  
Mark: Well then who did you tell?  
Casey: I told Severide.  
Mark: Severide seriously?  
Casey: He's my bestfriend.  
Mark: Yeah and your girlfriend was going through hell. Because she thought her sister was dead. And then three months later Reagan gets into plane crash. What the hell 

kind of person say's that?

(He looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Makes me wonder what the hell either Dawson or Brett would think of you saying what you did?  
Casey: I know what i said was wrong are right. If you don't think for one second that i wasn't just as reliefed as the rest of you when they both turned up alive. 

You're wrong.

Mark: Am i?

(He shoves him into the wall behind him and then punches him sending him to the floor again.)

Mark: I was wrong.  
Casey: About what?  
Mark: You're worse then Austin was.

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed with him.)

Beca: Oh boy.

(Calamity looks at her girlfriend and then to the man on the floor.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her. Outside Mark's in the ally way leaning against the wall as someone turns the corner.)

Mark: You looking for me?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: I'm not apologizing to him.  
Veracity: I didn't say you had too.  
Mark: So what you doing out here instead of inside trying to keep Calamity from killing him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: She's kind of got her wits about her right now. Due to Beca being here.  
Mark: And if she wasn't?  
Veracity: Now if she wasn't. That be a whole other story.  
Mark: I'm sorry Vera.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: What the hell Mark? I've never seen you lash out at someone. Mainly him.  
Mark: Casey stopped being my friend long before this whole thing with Reagan and Kate's planes going down.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: Why's that?  
Mark: He started dating you.

(She looks off and then looks at him again.)

Veracity: So you are jealous of him?  
Mark: Kind of hard not to be. When he gets to be with you and i don't.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I look at Sophie and think she got her second chance with Kate how ever short of time it was she still got it. And then i look at Reagan and think she's about to 

get the samething. And yet. I can't even be within feet of you without Captain jackass getting in the way of the conversation.

Veracity: So now you're going resort to insults?  
Mark: Why not it worked with you four and the Bellas.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah but in the end we all became friends.  
Mark: True.   
Veracity: How long?  
Mark: Does it matter?  
Veracity: Yes.  
Mark: Three years.

(She looks at him and then looks off as he walks away from her. As she continues to stand there not sure of what to say Serenity walks up to her and looks at her.)

Veracity: Shit.  
Serenity: Why?  
Veracity: How is it he's been in love with me for so long? And I've never noticed?

(She looks at her and then back at Mark whose just gotten back into his truck and driven off.)

Serenity: I couldn't answer that.  
Veracity: I know that.

(They both walk off back inside of the club. Back inside Casey's standing off on his own as Kate hands Ryan ice for her wrist.)

Ryan: Thanks.  
Kate: Anytime.

(Mary walks up to them and hands Ryan the application and she smiles at her.)

Ryan: Got a pen?  
Kate: No need.  
Ryan: What?  
Kate: Be here tomorrow morning at seven.  
Mary: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. But to be on the safe side i would still fill this out.  
Ryan: Okay.

(Mary hands her a pen and she laughs at her.)

Ryan: Thanks.  
Mary: You bet.

(She turns around and starts filling out the application as she's filling it out Kate walks back over to Reagan and finish out their conversation.)

Reagan: That was nice of you.  
Kate: Who Ryan?  
Reagan: Yeah. I never would of figured you would of hired someone without looking into their back ground first.  
Kate: After tonight and hearing all of the things she did while i was recovering i couldn't care less as to what she's done in her past. The past is the past right?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yeah it is. So you.  
Kate: Reagan i forgave you for that a long time ago. I get it you were helping out your sister. God knows i did it alot for Alice.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: I'm gonna be up front with you.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I don't regret the break up i don't. And i'm thankful to you for letting me get that second chance with Sophie.  
Reagan: You're welcome.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: But i do regret not.  
Reagan: No hey it's okay. I knew how you still felt about her back and then clearly up until my plane went down.  
Kate: There's always going to be a part of me that loves Sophie i won't denie that. She made me happy.  
Reagan: But.  
Kate: She's my past and i'm really hoping you'll be my future.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her getting Kate to smile in it as their kissing Mary looks up and smiles at her as she looks back down at Ryan whose 

filling out her application for Kate. Back over by them they pull away from each other.)

Kate: Nice to know you're still full of surprises.  
Reagan: I'm full of a lot of things.

(Kate smacks her making her laugh.)

Kate: So you can still make that Kate Kane's a total idiot?  
Reagan: Hmm.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it again.)

Reagan: You're apartment still above the bar?  
Kate: Yes.

(She grabs her hand they both walk off towards her apartment. As they walk off together Sophie laughs at them then turns and leaves the bar to go and talk to Mark to 

see how he's doing. Later up in Kate's apartment Both her and Reagan are on her bed on the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing as their 

kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night after a number of hours of love making both Kate and Reagan are asleep for 

the rest of the night as their sleeping someone knocks on Kate's door then slides her application under her door getting Kate to wake up and look at the door she gets 

up and walks over to the door as she gets there she picks it up and smiles at it.)

Kate: Okay than.

(She turns and puts the piece of paper down onto the table and walks back to the bed and goes back to sleep for the rest of the night. As she gets to the bed she lies 

back down and falls asleep as Reagan turns over and wraps her arm around her waste getting her to smile in her sleep as they both fall asleep neither one of them can 

help but smile in their sleep because it doesn't matter what happens to them or to anyone in their lives weather it's someone trying to help their sister out or a 

plane crash for anyone whose willing to they will make their way back to the one person they want and for both Kate and Reagan they were two people who made their way 

back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Because i was thinking about adding one more chapter to this called Ryan's first day. Let me know down in the comments below what you think and i'll type it up tomorrow after i type up the final chapter of Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. I say that because i'll be typing up the next chapter to that one after i post this one.


	5. Ryan's first day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ryan gets a job working with Kate over at the Hold up will her first day go smoothly or will someone try and cause a little drama for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys her's the official final chapter of Plane Crash i hope you all enjoy it.

(Outside of the Hold up Ryan's walking up to Mary after dropping her Application off at Kate's after droping it off she went out to meet up with her girlfriend as she 

gets up to her she taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Mary: Well.  
Ryan: I dropped it off at her apartment.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: I hope you slide it under the door.  
Ryan: I slid it under the door. So she won't yell at me tomorrow.  
Mary: Okay good. Now come on i'm cold and tired.  
Ryan: I hope you're not to tried.

(Mary looks at her and laughs as she grabs her hand and they both walk off to go back to her place. Over at Mark's in his room Mark's in bed fast asleep next to 

someone as he's sleeping his phone goes off he wakes up and to see his phone going off he reaches over to pick it up seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey it's late.  
Kate: Yeah i know. It's just i got this Application from Mary's friend Ryan and i was hoping when you get to work you could do a little back ground check on her.  
Mark: Yeah sure i can do that.  
Kate: Okay thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. I'll see you later Kate.  
Kate: Okay night.  
Mark: Night.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts the phone down. Then he looks behind to see someone he never thought he'd ever sleep with but goes back to sleep for the rest of 

the night. The following day over at Crows Head Quarters Mark walks into the office and heads over to his computer and starts looking into Ryan Wilder's life. Over the 

next couple of hours Mark looks into Ryan's back ground and finds out a lot of stuff about her once he has what he needs he prints it out and gets ready to take over 

to Kate as he's leaving the office he sees the one person he was going to try and try stay away from so he goes the other way and walks out the back and towards his 

truck. Later over at Wayne tower Mark walks in to talk to Kate as he walks in he heads over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: Hey. You get what i asked for?  
Mark: I did. And i gotta tell ya. This girl has one hell of a life.

(He hands her the folder and she starts going through it. As she's reading it she looks up at Mark.)

Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: I also found an artical while i was looking things up on her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Apparently her adopted mother was killed right in front of her.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. They had just rented an apartment not to far from here and right as the land lord opened the door for them to move in they got attacked by some squaders in 

the apartment.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Who was it?  
Mark: Alice and her Wonderland gang.

(She gets up and walks off towards the window annoyed.)

Kate: Alice of course.  
Mark: So if me and Julia had't of found your suit when we did Kate.  
Kate: I know she would of taken it and used it. I mean i wouldn't of cared. Because i wouldn't of been around. But we've are ready had one Bat use that suit for 

revenge.

Mark: I know that's one of the reasons why Bruce became Batman.   
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate her mother died in her arms.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Well if that's the case.  
Mark: I have a feeling if she ever sees Alice again.  
Kate: She'll kill her.  
Mark: She will.  
Kate: I know for the longest time after Catherine died i wanted too. And i know for a damn fact that Mary did.  
Mark: How you so sure she still doesn't want Alice dead?  
Kate: I can't be sure. That's just the thing.  
Mark: Look Kate whatever it is Alice wants she's more an likely not gonna get it.   
Kate: Me dead.  
Mark: Other than that.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: I know that. You are right?  
Mark: Who me?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: I'm fine. It's just knowing the way this girl lost her mother and knowing she died with her in the room.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Kind of gives you an idea of how Mary felt when she had to watch Catherine die in front of her.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. Other than that. 

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Like i said this girl she's had a rough life.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She sits back down and starts reading through Ryan's folder again as she's reading it Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he 

mutes it and then puts the phone away. Then his phone goes off again but he ignores it until Kate looks up at him as he grabs it and shuts it off so he can't 

interrupted again.)

Kate: Secret girlfriend?  
Mark: Ha ha no. Just someone i wish would stop calling me.  
Kate: Okay what the hell is your deal with this guy?  
Mark: I just don't like him.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. How'd your night go last night?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It went great.  
Mark: Okay than. Who should i be expecting to be walking through that door anytime soon? Reagan! No wait Sophie.

(She throws her pen at him getting him to laugh at her and then his second guess walks into the room and he starts laughing.)

Mark: I knew it.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Wait were you with Kate last night?  
Sophie: No.  
Mark: Oh so it was Reagan.

(Kate looks off as Sophie's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut up.   
Mark: I would but this is too good.

(Sophie continues to laugh at them.)

Kate: Anyway. What's up?  
Sophie: The commander keeps getting calls from Matthew Casey.  
Kate: Why?  
Sophie apparently Mark punched him last night.  
Mark: I would of done worse if it hadn't of been for the fact that Veracity was there.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: He's lucky it was only a punch. I could of done a lot worse mainly after what he was telling his friend.  
Sophie: And that was?  
Mark: For us give up on ever finding either her or Reagan after their planes went down.  
Sophie: Seriously.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay so the punch was called for.  
Kate: Apparently he doesn't think so.  
Mark: Yeah well he'll get over it.

(They laugh at him. Over the next couple of days Kate continues to look into more of Ryan's back ground as she's doing that she has Mary do a drug test on her. After a 

couple of days the drug test came back and Mary handed her the test results.)

Kate: She came back negative.  
Mary: Yeah she did.  
Kate: Thank you Mary.  
Mary: You're welcome.

(Then she turned and walked out of the office as she walks out Ryan walks in behind her and Kate laughs at her.)

Ryan: Mary told me to come.  
Kate: Okay. Well i'm glad you came in because there was somethings i wanted to talk to you about.  
Ryan: Okay.

(She walks over to her and sits down once she's seated they start talking about her back ground and her drug test. After talking about her back ground her drug test 

Kate once again hired Ryan right there on the spot but told her she'd have to learn how to mix drinks and that she knew just the person to help her learn all of the 

drinks.)

Ryan: Okay whose that?  
Kate: Her names Reagan. You might remember her from the night before?  
Ryan: Yeah. She was there with Mark.  
Kate: Yeah. Him and her have been friends since well i can't really remember but i know they've been friends for awhile.  
Ryan: Okay. She's cute.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Just cute?  
Ryan: Drop dead gorgeous.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'm just messing with you. Yes she's even that. Anyway. You'll find her here. Her boss just approved her going back to work so.

(She hands her the address of the club Reagan works at and Ryan nods her head at her.)

Ryan: Okay. Thanks again Kate.  
Kate: Anytime. Just don't do anything that'll cost me to fire you.  
Ryan: I won't. But i can't make any promises if your sisters boyfriend shows up.  
Kate: I don't doubt that.

(She laughs at her as she turns and walks out of the office.)

Kate: Vera he better not do anything to cause this girl to lose her job so quickly.

(She looks off annoyed. As she's sitting there Bruce walks into her office and knocks on the door.)

Bruce: You are right?

(Kate looks up at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: I just hired Ryan.  
Bruce: Oh yeah.  
Kate: Yeah. And now i'm worried.  
Bruce: Why?  
Kate: Because i have a feeling Vera's boyfriend is going to try and cause trouble for her and that's one thing this girl isn't going to need.  
Bruce: So you give him a warning he tries anything or if anyone he brings with him causes any trouble tell them you'll call the police or the Crows.  
Kate: I can do that.  
Bruce: Okay. Look Kate i know none of you like Veracity's boyfriend but.  
Kate: He told Vera to give up on the search for me and Reagan.  
Bruce: He what?  
Kate: Well he didn't tell her to be honest. But he had told his friends back in Chicago that she needed to give up on ever trying to find us.  
Bruce: She wouldn't of done that.  
Kate: I know. Her my dad Luke Sophie Mark and even before her plane went down. Reagan kept looking for me. My dad point blank told me he wasn't about to do what we did 

with Alice and give up looking for me.

Bruce: Like you never gave up on looking for Reagan.  
Kate: No.  
Bruce: Huh. What the hell is that pricks problem?  
Kate: She wasn't paying enough attention to him.

(He looks at her and laughs. As they continue to talk and joke around Kate's phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it then puts 

the phone down. Later over at Santino's club Ryan walks up to his one of his men and tells them she's there to see Reagan.)

Niko: Okay. Come on.

(They both walk into the club and down towards the bar. As they walk in they notice Mark there talking and joking around with who can tell something bothering him.)

Reagan: Okay what's going on with you?  
Mark: Nothing.  
Reagan: Okay look Mark i get it. You're private about your personal life but.  
Mark: I slept with Sophie.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean me and her were joking around about it the other day. But.   
Reagan: Kate know?  
Mark: No.  
Reagan: And you have a feeling that if you did.  
Mark: She might hate me.   
Reagan: Wow. Have you and Sophie talked about it.  
Mark: No. Of all honesty I've trying to stay away from her.  
Reagan: Mark you two can't keep from talking about this.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: Because it's going to one day effect how you two work together.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Ryan: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ryan: Kate sent here to see Reagan.  
Reagan: About what?  
Ryan: About being a bartender at her club. I mean she say's you're the best.  
Mark: Kiss ass.

(Reagan starts laughing then calms down.)

Reagan: So you wanna become a bartender?  
Ryan: Yeah.   
Reagan: Okay come on.

(She walks behind the counter and they get to work on teaching Ryan on how to become a bartender. Over the next two weeks Reagan continues to teach Ryan how to become 

a bartender as she's teaching her Kate smiles everytime she walks into the club to see them. As for Mark he finally got over his fear of what happened between him and 

Sophie they both sat down one day and talked about what had happened between them and they both agreed it wouldn't happen again. But they both agreed they would have 

to tell Kate about what had happened between them and as Mark figured Kate did get upset with him but did tell him it was okay.)

Mark: Is it really?  
Kate: No it's not. But you're both single so.  
Mark: Look Kate i didn't sleep with her to hurt you i really didn't. We were just talking and well drinking.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Talking about what?  
Mark: You and Vera.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Kate it was just one night. We both talked about it and agreed that it wouldn't happen again.  
Kate: No i get that.  
Mark: Look i know the drinking doesn't excuse me doing what i did. But Kate i know how much you like Reagan.  
Kate: I do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: But even after what happened between us that night. I still wanna think about who i wanna be with and she knows that.  
Mark: I get it. Believe me i do.  
Kate: Do you see Sophie that way?  
Mark: Honestly.  
Kate: Normally helps.  
Mark: No i don't.   
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: And other than that night. I'd never take that next step with Sophie.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: Because she's still in love with you.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as Kate sits there not sure of what to say or do. Over the next several days Ryan continues to learn everything she needs to 

learn from Reagan as her learning continues Kate continues to think about who she wants to be with. Even though she told Reagan she really wanted to give things 

between them another chance. She just can't seem to keep from wanting to be with Sophie again and to Kate it's not fair to either one of them so she decides to call 

someone she knows could help her out if needed. She quickly calls him and he heads over to talk to her after hanging up with him she walks off towards the Bat cave to 

start beating on the punching bag that Luke had set up as she gets down there she starts beating on until Bruce walks up to her and holds the bag in place.)

Bruce: You got a lot on your mind?  
Kate: I do actually.  
Bruce: What's wrong?

(She stops beating on the bag and looks at him.)

Kate: I slept with Reagan.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Bruce: Okay. So what's the problem?  
Kate: Mark just told me that he slept with Sophie and well i got jealous.

(Bruce looks at her and then looks off as he puts his hands up.)

Bruce: You sleep with one ex and Mark sleeps with the other one?  
Kate: Yes.  
Bruce: And you got jealous because Mark got to be with her instead of you?  
Kate: I know i'm walking talking living freaken soap opera.  
Bruce: You kind of are.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Bruce: Look Kate the only thing i can tell you is that. You have to chose one you can't have them both.  
Kate: I'm well aware of that Bruce. I have two women who want to be with me. But i can't for the life of me figure out which one i should be with.  
Bruce: Why not?  
Kate: Because i'm in love with them both.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Bruce: Oh.  
Kate: I remember a time where i knew who i wanted to be with only thing is she was married at the time and didn't wanna come out to her family.   
Bruce: So Sophie?  
Kate: Yeah. And there's noway in hell i'm doing a Pro's and Con's thing. Because it's not fair to either one of them and well it's stupid.  
Bruce: Never said to. And you're right that's a stupid thing to do. You shouldn't compare the person you wanna be with. With someone else.  
Kate: No you shouldn't.  
Bruce: Maybe that should of been something they told Ross in Friends.  
Kate: I doubt he would of listened.  
Bruce: True. He was an idiot anyway.  
Kate: Yes he was. But talking about how big of an idiot the man was. Isn't why i called you down here.  
Bruce: I know that.  
Kate: I just don't know what to do.   
Bruce: I think the only thing you can do. Really think about who you want to be with. And when you figure it out don't second guess that choice.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: I remember when Titan got loose Mark didn't second guess standing up for me against my dad and the rest of the Crows.   
Bruce: I remember that story. And the interview your dad wasn't to happy.  
Kate: No he wasn't.

(Flashback to four months ago. It's the night Kate tried to take out Titan but failed the first time. Mark's walking up to the reporter after hearing what Jacob said 

about the Bat but before he can get to them his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then puts the phone away and goes 

to walk away but she sees him and walks over to him.)

Reporter: Agent Buchanan.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reporter: You got a minute?  
Mark: You just talked to my boss.  
Reporter: Yeah but i can tell you're annoyed by what he said.

(He walks over to her.)

Mark: What's your name?  
Reporter: Dana Dewitt.  
Mark: Well Dana i'll tell you what I've been telling him the last two years Batwoman has been around.  
Dana: Okay.  
Mark: The only person who needs to be arrested is Alice she's more of a problem then the Bat ever will be.  
Dana: And if he doesn't see it that way?  
Mark: Well then he's going to learn the hard way. I'm always going to be team Batwoman. He can fire me for all i care.   
Dana: Why's that?  
Mark: Because in the two years Batwoman's been around. She's saved more lives then the Crows have in the last ten or more years the Crows have been around. Hell very 

recently Batwoman has saved the Commander and Agent Moore more times then he ever could. So ask yourselves this.

Dana: What's that?  
Mark: Whose the better protector for Gotham?   
Dana: I'm not following.  
Mark: Who do you think is better to protect Gotham? The Bat or the Crows?

(She looks at him and then looks at her camera.)

Dana: I get your point now Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Good. Like i said he can fire me for all i care. I'll just go and join up with Batwoman's team and help her keep this city safe since the Crows only care about 

their egos.

(Sophie's behind him with Julia trying to keep from laughing.)

Dana: Okay than. I get it you support Batwoman.  
Mark: I do. Have a good night.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks of Sophie looks at Julia whose still trying to keep from laughing.)

Julia: Wow.  
Sophie: Yup.

(Then they walk off. End of flashback.)

Bruce: He was pretty harsh.  
Kate: He was. But i don't think he really cared.  
Bruce: Yeah i know that.

(She laughs at him.)

Bruce: Look Kate i can't tell you who to choose that is really up to you. But the one thing i can tell you is that.  
Kate: What?  
Bruce: Follow your heart. And i know that's the stupidest piece of advice i can give you. But it's normally pretty helpful. You follow your heart and it just might 

lead you to the woman you wanna be with. 

Kate: And if it doesn't?  
Bruce: Well than you're back at square one.  
Kate: Okay.  
Bruce: I know i'm useless.  
Kate: Actually you've been more help then i thought you would be.  
Bruce: Oh well thank you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It's been good seeing you again Bruce. I hope you know that.  
Bruce: I do actually.  
Kate: Okay.

(He points at the bag and Kate nods her head at him as he holds it and she starts beating on it again. All of that is leading up to the night of Ryan's first official 

night as Bartender over at the Hold Up. She walks in and looks around the club as she's looking around Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You are right?

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Ryan: Yeah. Just nervous is all.  
Kate: There's nothing to it. Come here.

(She walks over to her and walks behind the counter and walks over to Kate.)

Kate: So you remember everything Reagan taught you?  
Ryan: Yeah.   
Kate: Okay. So if i asked you to make this could you make it?

(She hands her the note and Ryan nods her head.)

Kate: Okay. Go ahead. We've got about four hours before i open.

(Ryan nods her head and makes the drinks Kate asks her to make once their all made Kate looks at them and laughs at her.)

Kate: What the hell is that?  
Ryan: A Kate Kane's an idiot.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh Reagan you ass.

(Reagan's behind them laughing along with Mark.)

Kate: I oh. I'm so going to hurt you later.  
Reagan: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Ryan: I actually tried it's pretty damn good. She's a great bartender.  
Kate: She is and i tried hiring her but she said no.  
Reagan: I have a job.  
Kate: Yes but my club is better.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Kate: Because i own it. That's why.  
Reagan: I think Santino would be hurt by that.  
Kate: Bigger doesn't always make things better.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off as Mark continues to laugh at his friends.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Oh so not touching that one.   
Reagan: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: I won't be. And if you value your life Ryan.  
Ryan: Oh i don't ever plan on saying anything.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hugs Reagan who smiles at him. Later that night Ryan's behind the bar getting making orders that the customers ask for. While she's 

making the orders Kate watches her carefully to make sure she doesn't mix anything up. But so far she's been really impressed with Ryan and how she's handling all of 

the orders and mixing of the drinks every now and then she asks for some more pointers from Reagan and she happily helps her out and then she gets back to work. 

Through out the night Ryan continues to impress both Kate and Reagan with how quickly she picks things up and they smile at her.)

Kate: You're one hell of a teacher Reagan.  
Reagan: There wasn't really much i had to teach her Kate.  
Kate: I know that. But still i'm glad i sent her to you.  
Reagan: So am i.

(She laughs at her. Then gets serious with her.)

Reagan: We're not gonna happen again are we?

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: What makes you say that?  
Reagan: Well we haven't really talked about that night since it happened?  
Kate: I know i'm sorry. It's just I've been doing a lot of thinking.  
Reagan: And?  
Kate: I really like you Reagan i really do but.  
Reagan: You want Sophie?  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: No it's fine. I won't keep you from her.  
Kate: I know you won't. Hell she said the samething of you after we found you after your plane crashed.  
Reagan: How is it you ended up with two of the most understanding ex's?  
Kate: I don't know. I got lucky i guess.  
Reagan: Well like i said if it's Sophie you want then i say you go after her. I still have that night to remember you.  
Kate: You're really going to through that night at me.  
Reagan: Kind of.  
Kate: Oh you play dirty.  
Reagan: Well i am Oliver Queens sister so there's that.  
Kate: Well damn it.

(They start laughing then calm down as they hear Ryan drop something due to Casey throwing the drink back in her face.)

Casey: Come on make me another one. 

(Mark having witnessed it along with Sophie and Julia walks over to them as Kate and Reagan walk over to Ryan.)

Kate: You are right?  
Ryan: I'm fine. Apparently this guy here say's i made his order wrong.  
Kate: What did he order?  
Ryan: A Bourbon.  
Reagan: What you give him?  
Ryan: A Bourbon.

(Kate kneels down and picks the glass up and smells it.)

Kate: She's right. You got a problem Casey? Because i don't like it when people start throwing drinks in my bartenders faces.  
Mark: Everything okay?  
Reagan: No your ex's boy toy just threw his drink back into Ryan's face.  
Mark: Seriously Casey?  
Casey: She got it wrong?  
Mark: I heard your order dim wit and i saw her grab the bourbon if you don't like the fact that there's someone new behind the bar go back to Chicago and go to Molly's 

i'm sure Herrmann can make you stiffer drink.

(He shoves him back.)

Casey: Now come on.  
Mark: Out.  
Casey: Oh come on.  
Mark: Either you leave or i can call in my commander which do you prefer.  
Casey: This is bull.  
Mark: Casey either you can live willingly or i call in the other Crows which do you want more. Or better yet i'll go find Batwoman and she can force your ass out.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Casey: You know.  
Mary: Hey he said leave.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Casey: And whose gonna make me.  
Bruce: Me. Everything okay Kate?  
Kate: Yeah. Just do me a favor and take him out will ya.  
Bruce: Will do.

(He grabs him and takes him off towards the door as he gets him there he shoves him out of the door and turns to look at him.)

Casey: You can't treat me like that.  
Bruce: Go home Captain Casey or my next call will be your chief up in Chicago.   
Casey: You know what?  
Bruce: You know Casey just because you're sleeping with my cousin doesn't mean i have to like you. So either leave or i'm calling my uncle.  
Casey: You know why don't you try asking Mark how Sophie Moore was?  
Mark: I could answer that but. Then i'd just throw another question to answer your question.  
Casey: What's that?  
Mark: How was Brett?

(He looks at him and quickly backs off.)

Mark: Yeah see i have friends all over Chicago and if you don't think i hadn't noticed you eyeing Brett behind Veracity's back you're dead wrong.   
Casey: It was mistake.  
Mark: Was it. Commander will come and take this tool in.  
Jacob: Yeah.

(He walks up to Casey and cuff's him.)

Mark: You butt dialed him didn't you?  
Bruce: Kind of.

(They walk back into the club laughing. As they walk in Mark looks at Sophie who looks annoyed.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I'll live. Are you?  
Sophie: Yeah. So he's been?  
Mark: He say's he loves Veracity but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of his ex wife's former Paramedic partner.  
Sophie: She knows about this?  
Mark: Yeah Stella called her a couple of weeks ago and she's just as annoyed.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to the counter.)

Mark: You are right Ryan?  
Ryan: Yeah. I know i'm gonna have to get use to that.  
Mark: No you don't. Because it won't always happen. He's just being a dick.

(She nods her head at him as mark looks at Kate who looks off annoyed. Later that night after final call Ryan starts cleaning up the broken glass behind the bar as 

Kate and Reagan clean up the glasses that were used that night. Once everything is done and cleaned up Kate tells Reagan she can head home.)

Reagan: Okay. Good job tonight Ryan.  
Ryan: Thank you.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off and Ryan takes the apron off and puts it down onto the counter as she takes the trash out to the dumpster. Minutes 

later once everything is cleaned up both her and Kate close up the club.)

Ryan: Do you live upstairs?  
Kate: I do. But i promised Mary i'd walk you home.  
Ryan: Okay.

(She laughs at her as they walk off towards the building her father lives in. Later as they walk up to the building they walk in and Kate pushes for the elevator.)

Kate: Stay safe Ryan and i'll see you tomorrow night.  
Ryan: I will and yes you will be seeing me again tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay good. I'm glad my sister's boyfriend didn't scare you away.  
Ryan: He didn't. I've dealt with bigger assholes in my lifetime.

(Kate laughs at her as she turns to walk off but Ryan stops her.)

Ryan: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Ryan: I saw how you looked at Reagan tonight.  
Kate: Okay.  
Ryan: I have a feeling it's not really Sophie you want to be with.  
Kate: What makes you say that?  
Ryan: Just a gut feeling. But if it is Sophie you want. Don't let your time get away.  
Kate: I won't. Goodnight Ryan.  
Ryan: Goodnight.

(Then the elevator gets to her and the door opens and she walks onto it as she walks on she pushes for the penthouse and the doors close as Kate walks off to go and 

see one of the women she wants to be with. Later up in the Penthouse the elevator doors open and Ryan walks off of it to see Mary there and smiles at her.)

Ryan: Hey.  
Mary: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mary: How was it?  
Ryan: Really good. Your sister is a great boss by the way.  
Mary: She is isn't she.  
Ryan: Yeah. She's the greatest. I can honestly see why you looked up to her growing up.  
Mary: Yeah. Come on tell me about your night.

(She nods her head at her as they walk over to the couch and sit down to talk about Ryan's first night over at the Hold up. Meanwhile Kate walks up to a door and 

knocks on it as she knocks on the door she waits for them to answer it as she's waiting the door opens and they show themselves.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Hi. Um look i know i said i wanted to be with Reagan and as much as i want to be with her.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I can't be.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Kate: Because Sophie Like i said that night we got back together before.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: With as hard as I've tried to get over you. I can't and i don't think i'll ever be able too.

(Sophie looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sophie: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I really want to make things work with you and i mean it this time. You're who i want to be with. That is if i'm not too late.

(Sophie grabs her in and closes the door behind her then pushes her against it.)

Sophie: No you're not.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing she continues to smile in it. Later their both on Sophie's bed under the covers kissing after making love to 

each other as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night after a number of times love making they both fell 

asleep for the night. As their both asleep Kate's phone goes off and she wakes up long enough to see who it's from seeing the message she smiles at it.)

Ryan: (Text) Good choice boss.  
Kate: (Text) Thank you.

(Then she sends it and puts the phone back down and falls back to sleep. Over at the Penthouse Mary turns over and looks at Ryan who lied back down after putting her 

phone down.)

Mary: Who was that?  
Ryan: I just gave your sister some advice.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: And?  
Ryan: She took it and went after Sophie.  
Mary: Wow. Me and Luke have been trying for months to get to go back to Sophie but.  
Ryan: Really?  
Mary: Yeah. I guess you coming around helps out a lot.  
Ryan: I guess.

(She kisses her then pulls then away from her. As they both lie down and go to sleep for the rest of the night. As they fall asleep Ryan thinks about the job she just 

got with the help of her girlfriend who told she should talk to Kate about working at the club and on her first night to have someone throw a drink in her face well 

let's just say she can get passed that because she's got great friends around her who are going to be willing to help her out if anything happens to her. But for right 

now Ryan couldn't be happier that she's got the job she wants working along side her favorite superhero and yes Ryan knows Kate's Batwoman but isn't going to say 

anything until Kate's ready to let her into the fold and she knows that could be awhile but she can wait as long as she has Mary with her she can wait for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter because yes i did have Kate once again choose Sophie over Reagan i am sorry. But this story started out as Batmoore and i kind of wanted it end that way. Please don't hate me. Coming up later today will be a new chapter of Blood Oath i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it was very hard to type out given how the first episode was and as much as i liked the episode i wanted to type this up a little different from what was shown in the show. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. And before i do the chapter with Reagan. Let me know down in the comments below if you want me to do a chapter where we all see how Kate recovers. I more an likely won't be typing up those chapters until tomorrow because of my emotions being all over the place. But i will type up two other chapters tomorrow. And then on Thursday i will finish up Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane.


End file.
